Frozen in time
by Datgodapple
Summary: Where your from is unknown. Who you are is unknown. But your story starts when you awake on an island. (This is currently Rated T but Could Go Up Or Down Later. Note: i do not own frozen, and this is my first fanfiction. Planned to be a Elsa x Male Reader)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Arendelle was a somewhat peaceful nation. They felt it was something they could prevent. The king and queen had closed the gates suddenly, as if they were trying to hide something from the world. Many questioned the king's actions, but it would barely affect their status on war and trading. There was times in where snow was falling on the castle only, but it was thought to be a coincidence. When the king and queen passed away, it was hard for the kingdom, but they thought it was harder on the princesses, as they were blood.

Three years have passed, and the kingdom was over the fact that the king and queen have died, well… most of the kingdom. Elsa felt trapped in a box, with no way out. No light in the darkness. Fearing that she will hurt people. After Elsa becomes queen and freezes Arendelle, Anna comes to her rescue, but was hit in the heart with an ice blast, and Anna's "fiancé" tried to kill Elsa but Anna comes to save her but turns to ice before the blade hits her, saving Elsa's life. Then all returned to normal, and the gates were opened forever. Or so it seemed.

Where does your story come, you may ask, it all happens when you are lost without any knowledge of who you are or where you're from, when you wake up on an island with a kingdom nearby.


	2. What Happened?

**What happened?**

You wake up on the beach, with the waves crashing into your face, and you looking at the sky. You look at your clothes and their all tattered, and your leg is ripped and you have a scar that has dried blood on it. You roll over to try and get to your feet, but you are struck with pain and fall back down. You decide to drag yourself to try and get something to help you walk. When you crawl far enough and reach the trees, you pull off a branch and use it as a walking stick. When you get up you can hear laughter. When you look to see what it was, you see a blond man, a red headed girl, a live snowman, and the most beautiful blond woman you ever seen, you try and walk up, but you notice there's a fire starting on the edge of your walking stick, so you walk back to where you were found, and you notice where you were crawling, the sand turned to glass. You try to remember a time that happened, but you cant remember, so you rub your head then look at your hand and notice there's blood on your hand. You decide to get help from them, because they seem nice. You walk back over to them, you trip over a vine or something and black out.

When you wake up, in a bed, with a mirror across the bed. You can see a bandage covering your head, you look down and there was a bandage on your leg. When you try to get out of bed you hear a knock at the door. You stay silent as they open the door. When the door opens you see the girl with the red hair. She notices your awake and says "Oh hey you're up. I will be right back" and rushed off. When she came back, she brought the same beautiful girl from when you woke up on the beach. When she spoke she said " Hello, I'm Elsa and this is Anna, who are you?" She says in an enlightened tone. "I-I don't know..." You say in a confused tone. "Oh. Well when you remember, tell me. She replied " Well I must get going back to my queenly duties. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Anna. Bye." Then walked out.

Anna was there answering your questions, from what you heard, you were out for a week and your body temperature was in the death range with a fever of 130 fahrenheit, you were in the kingdom of Arendelle, and what happened after you passed out. You ask her what happened to the blond guy. She kindly responds "Oh, he's out harvesting ice. Pretty cool, huh? No pun intended." You respond with a chuckle. You notice there was a door, leading outside. You ask with a steady voice "Can you help me up please?" When she helped you up, you went over to the door, opened it, and looked out. "Its a nice view isn't it? She asks. "Sure is. Only one I can remember though." You reply with sadness.

You start snapping your fingers in boredom, looking out into the sky. When you look down into your hand when snapping, you notice a fire. When you look over to anna, her eyes are opened wide in surprise. She asks you how you did that, with a response "I honestly don't know..."

* * *

**Author's note: ****That's the end for this chapter, sorry if its bad, this is my first fan fiction. Also sorry about the first part being oh so short (the introduction). I also like to point out that I do not own Frozen, or the characters in this story, and if it seems familiar to other ****fan fictions****, I was inspired to make one of my own from it, I am following the stories, so if you want to read them, go ahead. Anyways, I will see you next time.**

**Stay godly.**

**~Datgodapple**


	3. Pyrokinesis

**Pyrokinesis**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HE STARTED A FIRE BY SNAPPING HIS FINGERS!" Elsa yelled at Anna "Why are you yelling, I just found out, and I came as quick as I could!" She exclaimed. "Surely he would remember he had pyrokinesis, even if he has amnesia!" Elsa said. "Is this a good time or should I go" A blond man said "Kristoff, your home! Welcome back!" Anna said cheerfully "And we were arguing over the fact that the guy we helped who passed out the other day has pyrokinesis, and he doesn't remember he has power over fire" "I could go either way, besides, I could tell he had some power over heat, because he would've died in the 130 degree fever, and the tree branch he was using to get around was burnt in the shape of a hand, and I thought you knew..." "Well then" Elsa said " Why don't we bring him to pabbie for help with his memory, surely he can help with him" " Why don't we go tomorrow, its late and I think he's asleep currently" Anna said. "Then its settled, We go tomorrow at noon." Elsa replied.

* * *

You see a familiar face, calling you (Y/N), and asking you to light the fireplace, and you, but younger running with a flame in your hands, and tripping and setting the house ablaze. You run out of the house with the familiar face, but after trying to put the fire out, you hear a scream outside, you trying to save that person, but he stopped you and said, you may be immune to fire, but not the smoke and falling limbs, and he went inside. You wait for them, but they never showed, and when the fire was put out, you go in, and see him, and the person you assumed that needed help, on the ground, motionless, with a burnt limb on them. You scream no in the air, but before you know it, you wake up, in the bed, frightened and sad.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up once again, with your mind replaying that moment, over and over in your mind. You get up, deciding to walk over to the balcony, and get some fresh air. You silently close it and walk to the door, and open it, and notice there was a letter on the door. You decided to open it.

* * *

_Dear guy,_

_The queen and I would like to help you regain your memory. We both know people that may help. You and I shall leave at noon. Meet me at the stables by then._

_~Kristoff_

* * *

" Alright then" you say silently to yourself. You see anna rushing down the hall, and before you know it, she slams into you, and your both on the ground. You get up and help anna up, and she said "Thanks, and sorry" You reply with " I found out my name" "And it is?" "I think its (Y/N)" "That's great (Y/N)" "By the way, Who's Kristoff?" "Oh, he's my boyfriend and Ice master and deliverer of Arendelle." "I'm supposed to meet him at the stables at noon." "That's in like 5 minutes, I'll take you there" She leads you out of the hall and outside, and you see some horses, and a reindeer. "Hey Kristoff" Anna said to the blond man before giving him a kiss on the cheek. " All packed and ready?" she asked afterwards " Its going to be an hour, unless we run into trouble. I did pack my knife. We will be fine." the blond man replied.

And you and Kristoff head off for the people that could help your memory.

* * *

**Author's note: I would like to know what you want in the series, I do have plans but I want it to be enjoyable for most crowds. Reason is I don't want this turning into a jesla story, because it is an Elsa x Reader. I will try my best to keep it sexless, for I feel there are a lot of girls who also read on here. I will TRY and get a story out each week. I do have a wedding to go to in late July and I have my birthday soon (as in less than 2 weeks)**

**Anyways, stay godly**

**~Datgodapple**

**;)**


	4. Black Magic?

**Black magic?**

* * *

It took you about 25 minutes to get to the place that he was going to take you. The ride was somewhat silent, but after 20 minutes you ask "Where are we going?"

"My family. They're trolls and I believe they can help with your memory."

"How so?"

"My grand pabbie has powers with dreams. He can view, edit, or remove memories."

"Huh." You say as he slows down the cart.

"We're here" he says

All you could see was steam vents and rocks. You gave him the 'Im confused' face.

"Hey I'm home" he said and all you could hear was the echo through the valley. You wait a couple of moments, and you hear a noise, when you look, the rocks were moving towards you and kristoff. First thing that entered your mind was avalanche. That thought left you when you noticed they stopped about three feet away from you. The rocks started moving upwards, no, they started to stand.

"Kristoff's home!" One of the rocks shouted. You finally realise that they were not rocks, they were trolls that kristoff said were his family. "How's Anna doing Kristoff?" One of them asked "She's good but I need to talk to grand pabbie real quick." He replied

"I'm here my boy, who's hurt. I sensed magic here." The one you guessed was named pabbie said. "He's not exactly hurt but lost his memory." He replied "As for the magic, he wields it."

"What kind?" He replies

"Allow me to show you." You say as you take your hand out, and snapping your fingers, creating a small blaze.

"Are you able to come with me, alone?" Pabbie said.

You follow him into a cave, with faint drawings you can make out.

"Can you ignite your hand for light please?" He asked

You ignite your hand

"I sense Dark magic at play. Where are you from?" He questioned

"I don't know."

"Hmm. Is it ok if I check your memories?" He asks.

"Ok, but I kinda can't remember anything." You reply

"I can sense no memory, as if they never happened, and I have never seen anything like it."

"Surely I didn't just appear out of thin air" you respond

"I know you can't, but it is just very weird. I will look at my scrolls and I think you can leave if you want to. I will come to you when I find out what's going on." He tells you. " And your powers, I can sense more that comes to them than just flames."

* * *

Elsa POV

* * *

" Anna what do you want to talk about. Except my love life."

"Come on, is there really no one you like or think is cute"

" There is one, but I want to get to know him better before anything happens,"

" Oh so you do like someone" she says grinning from ear to ear.

" I will tell you if you can beat me in a snowball fight."

"You know you're too good at that. Why not somthing else?"

" Only a snowball fight. I won't give all my secrets away so easily."

* * *

Your POV

* * *

The trip back was more talkative than the trip there, talking about what pabbie said, but it stopped when you heard footsteps and talking. "Probably just travelers" Kristoff said to you. Your gut said otherwise to that statement.

It was hard to hear what they were saying, but it was something along the lines of " That's the one dating the princess, but who's that guy he's with" "No matter the boss will pay us big if we kill him" "What about the guy?" "Kill him too. No witnesses."

You turned to kristoff, and you knew he was listening in too when he said " Sven, run"

A few arrows went flying past your face, one landed in your knee, and you braced yourself for the next arrows, but when you looked up, there was a wall of fire, following you and burning the arrows before they touch you, Kristoff, and Sven. "My powers" you mutter under your breath.

You kept the flame "shield" as you called it, until you reached the castle. The guards were asking why their was an arrow in your knee. Kristoff and yourself were escorted to the castle, and Sven was sent to the stables.

You kept answering their questions, and the questions were answered by other questions, like "Did you see who attacked you? " and " Do you know what they looked like?" Part of you wanted to just walk away from them but the castle was on lockdown for an hour or two. Finally Elsa came in, and said "its ok, I heard most of it and I don't think he knows what happened. Kristoff doesn't either. Besides, he needs medical attention with that arrow in his knee" "Yes my queen. Would you like me to escort him to the doctor?" He replied " No thank you, I got him" she said sternly "As you wish my lady" he replied again

As Elsa escorted you out of the chambers, she said aloud " we need to talk"

* * *

It feels so good to update this! I'm sorry but I don't think I can hold myself up with the weekly updates like I promised. As you know my birthday was the 17th, and my parents want it to be a big thing and wants to have a party and that stuff but I do not. And my grandparents came and left this week, and I got an internship working at AdTech global, working Tuesday to thursday from 10 to 3 each day, and I need time to unravel from the stress, and I need to upload to YT each monday, so yea. Just lots of problems, I will try and get a chapter out each month, let's see how that goes. Anyways... I Love you all.

Stay godly,

~Datgodapple


End file.
